


A Visit from Lumpy's Parents

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [7]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Family, Gen, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets a visit from his parents, who he hasn't met in a while. But what he doesn't know is just what they have planned for him...This was a request.





	A Visit from Lumpy's Parents

One day, Lumpy was in his trailer, minding his own business. Suddenly, however, he heard the doorbell ring, and he turned towards his front door. Once he made it, he started to open the door, only for an envelope marked "TELEGRAM" to slide under the door.

Lumpy raised an eyebrow. He hadn't gotten any mail like this before. Perhaps it was important. He picked up the envelope, opened it and pulled out what was inside: a letter. He looked at it and started reading it, only for his eyes to widen almost immediately.

"Dear Lumpy, I'm writing to inform you that it's been many years since your father and I received our last letter from you. More years than we could recall, in fact. We've spent a good deal of that time wondering about how you are. So this weekend, we're coming to visit the Happy Tree Friends forest and see how you've been doing. We're planning to stay from Friday afternoon to Sunday afternoon. Even though we've barely seen you since you moved out of our home, we still love you with all of our might. We're both looking forward to seeing you again. Love, Mrs. Marilyn Moose (Mom)."

"Wait, what?!" Lumpy couldn't believe what he just read. "My parents are coming here, this weekend?!"

He quickly looked at his calendar. He saw that today was a Friday, which made him feel nervous. Then he checked his watch, and saw that it was only 9:00 AM. He had some time, but he had to get ready for his parents' arrival. Luckily, it occurred to him that he had taken a shower this morning and cleaned most of his trailer the day before. So there really wasn't that much for him to do.

Despite that, Lumpy made sure to do everything he needed to do as fast as possible. He hadn't seen his parents for a long time; in fact, he forgot they were even alive. It wasn't that he didn't love them - he always did. It was just that thanks to his low intelligence, he almost completely forgot they were still around. But now that they were coming over, all Lumpy wanted to do was impress them in any way he could.

Eventually, Lumpy heard the doorbell ring again. He was pretty sure his mother and father had arrived.

"That must be them!" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, several times in a row. Lumpy cringed slightly as he walked back towards the front door.

Outside, Lumpy's parents were waiting at the front door. The father, Mr. Lumpward Moose Sr., was ringing the doorbell repeatedly, while the mother, Mrs. Marilyn Moose, was just standing next to him. She didn't seem to care about what he was doing.

"How do you change the channel on this thing?" Lumpward asked.

Both Lumpward and Marilyn were moose, the same shade of blue as Lumpy and even having identical-looking antlers. However, aside from being much older than him - at least 70 years or older - Lumpward was wearing a shirt and pants, while Marilyn was wearing a dress, holding a purse and wearing a small amount of lipstick. Also, she had antlers just like her husband and son - a very rare character trait for female moose.

After a few seconds, Lumpy opened the front door. "Hello?"

His eyes widened and pupils shrunk in surprise as he saw his parents, for the first time in years.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?!" Lumpy asked.

"Why, hello there, Lumpy! My little darling!" Marilyn went up to Lumpy and hugged him affectionately. "I haven't seen you in quite a long time!"

"I haven't seen you in forever, either." Lumpy was blushing slightly. After a few seconds, Marilyn let go of him.

"How have you been doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Lumpy said. "And you?"

"To be honest, honey, we haven't been doing much," Marilyn stated. "You see, about five or six years ago, we retired from our jobs after we reached the highest levels we could go. But since then, we've been enjoying our golden years at the house where you grew up. Remember that?"

"Um..." Lumpy knew how to answer that, but tried to come up with a way to do so without disappointing his mother. "I don't know how to say this, but no, I don't."

"It's alright, sweetie. I still remember how forgetful you are." Marilyn giggled to herself, and then took out her wallet. She opened it and pulled out an old photo of the family house that Lumpy supposedly grew up in. "It's this house."

"Oh..." Lumpy made it seem like this photo sparked a memory within his mind, but it really didn't. Marilyn put the photo back in her wallet and put it back in her purse.

"Even after all these years, I still haven't found a more loving home than that," she said.

"Um, you can come inside if you want," Lumpy said as he moved out of the way for his parents to come in.

Marilyn proceeded into the trailer. "Thank you, darling."

She kissed Lumpy right on the lips, causing him to blush a deep red. They expected Lumpward to enter, but he didn't move. They turned to look at him, still standing at the door. He had fallen asleep standing up.

"Dad?" Lumpy asked, and then moved closer to his father. "Dad, wake up."

Lumpward awakened with a start. "What?! What happened, are they gone?" He looked over at Lumpy and regained himself. "Oh, hey there, sprat. It's been a while."

"I'm afraid your father isn't as... active as he used to be," Marilyn said to Lumpy, making sure to be quiet enough for Lumpward to not hear her. "All he's done now is sleep and watch TV."

"It's... it's fine, I don't have a problem with that." Lumpy appeared to be blushing.

"Come on, Lumpy, inside." Marilyn gestured Lumpward to come on in, and he proceeded. Lumpy looked confused.

"Lumpy? But... But I'm Lumpy!"

"Yes, but I like to call your father Lumpy, too," Marilyn admitted. "I mean, his name is Lumpward, and we did name you after him, after all."

"Oh." Lumpy blushed again. He didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed, but it was probably both. He had never acknowledged that he was named after his father, most likely because of how unintelligent he was.

Unbeknownst to Lumpy, Marilyn actually had many plans on what she was going to do to her son. Since he was born, there was one particular thing that Marilyn had known about him, and she couldn't let go of it. Now that she was reunited with her child for the weekend, maybe it would be her chance to do what she wanted to do to him. She wanted to keep it a secret from Lumpy, mostly to surprise him with it.

Marilyn went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She then gestured Lumpy to come and sit down with her. Wanting to make it up to his mother for not having thought of her for a long time, Lumpy did as he was told.

"Lumpy, sweetie, there's something I'd like to ask you..."

"Really? Like what?" Lumpy asked, trying to make it sound as polite as he could.

"Do you remember that thing your father and I used to do to you?" Marilyn started.

"No. I don't even remember what it was..." Lumpy looked away, almost sounding guilty. "I've been so busy with my life, I don't remember a whole lot from my childhood..."

"It's alright, sweetie. I still remember most of it." Marilyn put her hand on Lumpy's shoulder to comfort him. He smiled slightly as she did so, and when she saw that, it compelled her to get to the point. "Anyway, what I'm trying to ask is..."

"Yeah?"

Marilyn let go of Lumpy's shoulder, and then smiled mischievously as she raised both of her hands for him to see. She could clearly see his eyes widening and pupils shrinking in realization.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked.

Lumpy didn't know how to respond, but he knew exactly what she was up to. And he didn't want it to happen.

"Maybe..." he answered.

"Just maybe?" Marilyn asked. She put down one hand, and then raised the other one towards Lumpy's belly. She started to rub it gently.

"Hehe, hehehehehehe!" Lumpy's reaction was almost immediate; he started to giggle. He couldn't help it, since he was so ticklish.

Just hearing Lumpy's giggles caused Marilyn to giggle herself. Her thoughts were correct - even after so many years of not having seen him, Lumpy was still ticklish. When he was a child, his mom would tickle him quite frequently. It was something she always loved doing to him, for two reasons. One was that she thought it was fun, and the other was because she had always considered his laughter to be simply adorable. So now that she knew he was still ticklish, she switched from rubbing his belly to tickling it softly with the fingers on her hand.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lumpy's laughter started to increase as he squirmed around a little.

The smile on Marilyn's face kept growing larger as she tickled her son. Aside from being adorable, it was also pretty satisfying to hear, and she wanted more of it. So she brought her other hand to Lumpy's tummy and continued tickling him, increasing the speed of her fingers as she did so. She could clearly see that he was blushing, most likely out of embarrassment from her tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy laughed harder as he squirmed around even more.

Marilyn giggled as she listened to his laughter. "Awww. Is my baby ticklish?"

"HAHAHAHAHA, YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!! AHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!" Lumpy responded, despite that he was still laughing pretty hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY ARE YOU-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! --DOING THIS TO ME, MOM?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"I haven't done this to you in a long time, sweetie!" Marilyn said.

She continued to tickle Lumpy's tummy for a few seconds, enjoying his cute laughter as she did so. Following this, she removed her hands, but then teased around his belly button with one of her forefingers.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lumpy regained at least a small amount of his breath, but he knew what was going to happen soon. "Please, dohohohohohohon't! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Don't what? Tickle you here?" Marilyn inserted her forefinger right into Lumpy's belly button and started wiggling her finger around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Immediately, Lumpy started to laugh even harder and squirm around even more. He couldn't help himself, since his belly button was arguably the most ticklish part of his belly. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!!"

Marilyn didn't stop, however. She didn't want to stop. She raised her other hand to one of Lumpy's sides and tickled him there, while still tickling his belly button with her forefinger.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MOHOHOHOHOHOM, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!!" Lumpy laughed uncontrollably, squirming around constantly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

After about five seconds of tickling him like this, Marilyn finally decided to give him a break. She pulled her hands away from his tummy, while he sat there, panting several times and trying to catch his breath.

"Thank... you," Lumpy said.

Despite what he thought, however, Marilyn didn't stop because he wanted her to, but because something had occurred to her. It was mostly a memory that popped up in her head, but it gave her a great idea on where to tickle him next. She wanted to wait until he had caught his breath before she continued, however. She knew that he could only take so much tickling at a time.

Eventually, Lumpy finally regained his breath and stopped panting, to Marilyn's secret delight. She knew exactly where she wanted to tickle him next. She reached down, gently grabbed onto Lumpy's ankles and brought them up on the couch, right in front of her. Lumpy gasped in fear at almost the exact moment he saw her do that.

"Mom... Don't!" he begged. "You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would," Marilyn said playfully. She brought up both of her hands, put them right on Lumpy's feet and started wiggling all of her fingers around. "Tickle-tickle, tickle-tickle!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Lumpy immediately started to laugh uncontrollably, flailing around crazily as he wiggled all of his toes helplessly. "OH, MY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!!!" He tried gasping for air, but could only do so for about a split second due to laughing so hard. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!"

Marilyn moved her hands up to Lumpy's toes and kept tickling him. "You like that? You like that, honey?"

Lumpy couldn't respond due to laughing so hard. "HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Marilyn continued tickling her son's feet for about thirty seconds, and then she finally pulled her hands away from them. Lumpy sat where he was, panting several times and trying to catch his breath.

"Thank... you..." he managed to say, despite that his words were punctuated by his panting.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Lumpy responded, still trying to catch his breath. "But I'd really like you to go easier on me..."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I haven't heard your laugh in years," Marilyn admitted.

Lumpy could only blush in response. A few moments afterward, Lumpward walked into the room.

"What, what's going on in here?" he asked.

Marilyn turned to look at Lumpward, ignoring the fact that Lumpy was still blushing.

"Um, nothing, honey. Me and Lumpy were just having some fun," she told him.

"Yeah... we were, I guess..." Lumpy looked away for a moment.

"So, that's why you were laughing so much, huh?" Lumpward went over to the couch and sat down next to Lumpy.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Lumpy said.

"Heh heh! Man, you haven't changed, have you?" Lumpward gently nudged Lumpy's side with his elbow, causing him to giggle.

"Hehe!"

"After all these years, he's still ticklish!" Marilyn said.

"Oh, really? Heh, I can tell!" Lumpward smiled mischievously as he raised his hands for Lumpy to see.

Lumpy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in fear. He knew what was going to happen. He tried to get up from the couch, but before he could, Lumpward put his hands right on his sides and started tickling him.

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy started laughing and squirming around instantly. "No, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

"Isn't it cute?" Marilyn asked, looking on in amusement.

"I never thought I'd say this, but yes, it is," Lumpward continued to tickle Lumpy, moving one of his hands over to his belly button and tickling him there as well as his side.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy gasped for air, but could only do so for a portion of a second. "AHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

After a few seconds of this, Lumpward stopped tickling Lumpy's side and belly button, but then started tickling his belly. Wanting to join in, Marilyn put her hands on Lumpy's ribcage and resumed tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!" Lumpy was crying with laughter and squirmed around crazily. "ST-STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Despite his pleas, however, his parents continued to tickle him for three minutes straight. They just loved hearing the sound of his laughter; it sounded just as cute as they remembered it being. When they both agreed that he had had his fill, however, they finally pulled their hands away from his body, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Thank... you..." Lumpy thanked them, in between gasps of air.

"That is some laugh you got there, sonny," Lumpward said.

"I haven't heard anything more beautiful in a long time," Marilyn agreed.

Lumpy eventually caught his breath and stopped panting, but sighed to himself. This was going to be a long weekend...


End file.
